nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyberain
The United Kingdom of Cyberain and Zargaria (commonly just known as Cyberain, though elements of the government want it to become known as the UK), is a CYOC superpower created by Waterice Man controlling territory in Western Europe, the Eastern United States, South America, India and Russia, amongst other places. It is in union with New Jamaica, both as Dominions of the British Empire. A constitutional monarchy, Cyberain is ruled by a monarch, presently King Luke I, though much of his activity is undertaken on advice of the Prime Minister, who comes from Cyberain's House of Commons in London, which is elected by those elegible to vote in a first-past-the-post constituency system. Regional bodies also have their own locally elected bodies, including the South American Assembly, capitalled in Rio de Janiero, which has a fair degree of autonomy. Cyberain is notable for its prowess in the field of Cybernetic warfare, with which it is believed to be able to hack any computer in any country. It is also notable for the capabilities of its special forces, including the SSS, and the founding of the anti-WMD movement. Terminology and Etymology Currently officially known as the United Kingdom of Cyberain and Zargaria, Cyberain has previously been known as the Kingdom of Cyberain, whilst Zargaria was known as the Republic of Zargaria. Also, in the first period when they were united, the union was refered to as Cyberia or the Cyber-Zargarian Republic (CZR) Cyberain is notable for having no English language denonym. Official government documents avoid all use of any denonym, prefering the phrase "from Cyberain." Informally, many people use the terms "Cyberainian," "Cyber British," "Cyber" or simply "British." In the Bolivaran language (A modern day version of Spanish, widely spoken in South American), where Cyberain translate as Ciberia, the denonym is "Ciberés" History Cyberain was founded in late 2008 (The precise date being lost to history), upon land ceded by Zargaria in North America. This was the start of a major alliance, which became known as the Warsaw Pact. Through land aquisition and Diplomatic negotiation, Cyberain proceeded to become foremost in the world, with the occassional war against Djinnaken and other peacemaking activities. Cyberain also merged twice with Zargaria and then with New Jamaica to form the British Empire Geography Much of the population of Cyberain is centred in the major cities of London (the largest city on Earth), New York and Purton (formally known as Washington DC). Other major cities include Rio de Janiero, Barcelona, Tokyo and New New Delhi. Highest Point: Aconcagua, Argentina - 6,960m (All higher Indian mountains are in New Jamaican territory) Lowest Point: Laguna del Carbon, Argentina - 105m below sea level Adminisatrative divisions There are eight primary subnational jurisdictions of Cyberain, each with a degree of autonomy, with responsibility for aspects of education, environment and policing *South America (including Panama and the Falkland Islands *Mexico (Including Cuba, Guatemala, California and other southwestern American states) *New York (that is, the northeastern American states) *Western Europe (including Great Britain and some Atlantic islands) *Greater Morocco *Russia (including Estonia) *India (including Sri Lanka) *Japan (including the Pacific Islands as far as Hawaii) Politics Government Cyberain has a bicameral legislature comprised of the directly elected House of Commons and the appointed House of Lords, comprised of experts from both Cyberain and New Jamaica. Ministers (including the Prime Minister) and Secretaries of State, who have special responsibility for specific areas such as the Foreign Secretary, Home Secretary and Minister for Defence all come either from the House of Commons or from the citizens of Cyberain in the House of Lords, though most senior posts (especially the Offices of State and always the Prime Minister) come from the House of Commons, though this is not required by Law. The House of Commons, where the elected officials sit, is comprised of individuals elected to represent a particular constituency by those resident in that area. All constituencies have approximately the same population and a consistent demographic. They include South Tokyo, the Scottish Highlands, Rural Uruguay and approximately 500 other constituencies, though the precise boundaries and indeed the number of constituencies is under constant review by the electoral commission. At present there are three main parties and several minority parties. The system employed means that usually, one of the two main parties is in power. The Labour Party is the main left wing party, whilst the Liberal Party occupies the centre-right. Occasionally a coalition with the Right-wing Imperial party, which favours a more aggressive foreign policy (indeed, their popularity varies with the activities of Djinnaken) is necessary. There are also a few smaller parties and Independent representatives within the Commons, generally with specialist interests such as the environment and regional autonomy. The House of Lords is an appointed body comprised of citizens of both Cyberain and New Jamaica. Whilst many members declare their allegiance to a particular party (and it is these who may be in line to receive ministerial posts), a significant number choose to be non-aligned. Membership of the House of Lords is decided by the Monarch on advice of the Cabinet Office (which is heavily influenced by the Prime Minister) and respected members of the House itself. It is considered optimal for a specific quota of people from different areas of expertise to make up the house. Members include former medical professionals, former military officers and retired politicians. Laws are generally proposed in the House of Commons, before being scrutinised in the House of Lords. The House of Commons may choose to accept the proposed modifications, passing the law, or reject them, making their own further modifications and reversions. If no agreement can be reached by the two houses, the issue is resolved by the King who usually, but not always, chooses to pass the version approved by the House of Commons. If, as usually happens, an agreement is reached between the two houses, the law generally requires Royal Assent, though this has never been refused. Certain types of law, such as tax law and constitutional law have a different process. Foreign Relations Diplomatic relations of Cyberain are centralised within the British Empire. Before the reformation of the British Empire, foreign relations of Cyberain focussed on maintaining strength within the Warsaw Pact and protecting its territory. Notable animosity was held towards Djinnaken, although this has since subsided. Military The Military of Cyberain is centralised within the British Empire. Before the reunification, Cyberain was mostly notable for its abilities in cybernetic warfare, most notably with the ability to hack any computer in the world. The Navy and Special Forces (including the SSS) were also very significant within Cyberain and still play a major part in the British Armed Forces. Economy Cyberain’s economy is centred around the technology sector, with most of the w orld’s leading technology companies based in Cyberain, including the world’s largest search engine, Plexon, and the two major Operating System designers Macrohard and Banana. Cyberain is also notable for its transportation sector, with a company from Cyberain responsible for the design of the global MagLev mass transportation system. Cyberain Transport is also the largest single employer in the world, employing well over a hundred million people in Cyberain and numerous more in many countries, as it is the primary contractor in most countries to perform repairs. Cyberain takes its energy from a variety of sources, with tidal energy being the primary source of power, and nuclear fusion being a secondary source. Antimatter also provides a small amount of energy, but it is not used extensively due to the relative cheapness of other sources. Demographics Ethnic Groups Cyberain primarily consists of Humans, with these making up 83% of the population of Cyberain. A further 6% used to be human but now only exist inside cyberspace, making Cyberain the country with the highest proportion of ethereal or cybernetic humans. Other species are also represented, with both Djinn (2.7%) and Clac (1.3%) making up more than 1% of the population. Most of these live in regions near to the Djinnakeni border, and the proportion of both has increased slightly since the communist revolution in Djinnaken. The remaining 7% are various other non-native lifeforms. Languages English is the Primary language of Cyberain, with 77% of the population having it as their first language, and 99% speaking it fluently, the language being a required subject for all children to learn. The other most significant language is Bolivaran (a descendent of Spanish), the majority language of South America, and a significant language also in the Region of Mexico. Chinese is also spoken in regions of Russia, India and Japan, whilst Japanese is also spoken by a minority in Japan. Russian, French, German and Bengali are also spoken by a significant number of people. Education Cyberain is notable for the quality of its education system, with the Purton Academy of the Arts and the University of Oxford both attracting students from around the world. Indeed, several previous Supreme Dictators of the State of Porschestan have all attended Oxford University. Children in Cyberain begin their education at the age of five, studying until the age of sixteen before gaining their first qualifications. Students may then either remain in school, gaining higher level qualifications, or continue on to an apprenticeship or another workplace qualifications. At the age of eighteen, students may either opt to go into employment or proceed on to university. Healthcare Most Healthcare in Cyberain is free for all British citizens, though foreign citizens must pay for their treatment. Cyberain is noted for the quality of care provided, although criticism has been levelled at the government for refusing to pay for some expensive drugs and treatments, though most of these are provided privately. Research into healthcare is also of a very high quality and quantity.Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:Cyberain Category:CYOC countries Category:CYOC Countries